Gobsucker
|Source = Franchise}} The Gobsucker is a medium-sized Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in the How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular. It later appeared in the game Dragons: Rise of Berk where it was first designated as a Mystery Class dragon, but was later reclassified. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Gobsucker eggs are large and oval-shaped. They have a main color, with a lighter bottom that glows and a few circular stripes. The eggs have small rock-like structures around their base, which keep them in a vertical position. Hatchling to Adult This dragon is small in size. It has a small horn on its nose and a spiked crest on the back of its head. Its snout is broad. The Gobsucker's build is rather stocky and it has large, flat feet that resemble that of an elephant. Most Gobsuckers have stripes on their body and limbs and a pale underbelly. Its overall appearance is very similar to a ''Triceratops Dinosaur. Titan Wing Titan Wing Gobsuckers have pink heads, wings, and backs. On their back, legs, and tail they have the same striping as the Broad Wings age group, but are purple instead. They have more spikes on their heads and an increased number along their backs. Their nasal horns are larger, as well as the single talons on their wings. The body color of the Titan Wing Gobsucker grades from purple above to a dark greenish-blue on the legs. Abilities Firepower Unlike most dragons, which emit fire from their mouths, scales (Monstrous Nightmare), or tails (Singetail), the Gobsucker shoots flammable gases such as sulfuric compounds from its rear end. This fire, while used offensively, also helps the dragon fly straighter, faster and take off. This ability makes it hard to sneak up on a Gobsucker as anyone who approaches from behind will be a potential victim of the Gobsucker. The flames can vary between individuals, from typical red-orange flames to bright blue flames like Gobstinker's. According to Gobber, this dragon's ability to fly is entirely dependent on the release of explosive gases from its rear end. As such, a Viking should never approach this dragon from behind. Acid The Gobsucker can shoot acid blasts from its mouth, which, according to Dragons: Rise of Berk, have a very long range and can burn through flesh. Strength and Combat Gobsuckers are very strong dragons for their size, as one was seen carrying an extremely large chair with a grown viking sitting on it, with no struggle at all. Gas A Gobstinker's flammable gasses emitted from its rear are also malodorous, serving as a defensive mechanism to repel threats. The odor is likened to that of rotten eggs. Weaknesses Gaseous Limitations Gobsuckers cannot shoot any fire at someone unless they are behind them. Other than that the only other offensive variable they have is their strength. It also can't fly if it is out of shots. Intelligence Gobsuckers are generally not perceived as being as intelligent as some other dragon species. They are able to be fooled into thinking rocks are their eggs, which makes them vulnerable to nefarious humans. This has been demonstrated with Muddlehunt. This behavior is similar to chickens, which may sit on an object that looks egg-like. Behavior and Personality Gobsuckers spend most of their time eating anything they can digest, from human food to rocks. After they finish their meal, they emit a foul odor from their rear ends, which spreads around quickly. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Gobber first describes this dragon to the academy Vikings. It is later seen on the bottom of Gobber's chair. He probably uses this Dragon to move his chair around. Another Gobsucker is seen fighting with Vikings of the academy right before their first encounter with a Gronckle. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Gobsucker, along with its Titan Wing form appeared in this game. Two more individuals, Muddlehunt and Gobstinker appeared later. Gobsuckers are mentioned to have normal fire in their battle description in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, however, this fire has not been seen as of yet. Trivia *The Gobsucker slightly resembles a Rumblehorn. *The Gobsucker bears a strong resemblance to Boulder Class dragons such as the Gronckle, the Groncicle and the Hotburple, despite being a Stoker Class dragon. *The Unknown Dragon 1 from How to Train Your Dragon 2 somewhat resembles a Gobsucker. *The Gobsucker's ability to blast gas to take off is similar to the Assblaster from the third Tremors movie. References Site Navigation Category:Medium Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species